Rolling Thunder
by Andy493
Summary: Modern Military AU. Hiccstrid. Moderate language and possibly violence later on. While flying out to his base in Afghanistan 1st Lieutenant Harrison Horace Haddock makes a friend who he'll be seeing a lot more of.
1. Prologue

**Rolling Thunder**

**Hey all! This is my first ever fanfic idea I've posted so constructive criticism please. Unless it's that bad! H x A and probably mild language ahead so you're warned. It might also come across as quite serious but we'll see what happens. Also there is a kitten chewing my arm while I write this. Its endearing but super painful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator POV<strong>

Harrison Horace Haddock the Third was in a bad mood. His friends/brothers in arms had flown out with his squadron's apache attack helicopters. It had been a tradition from the units founding during Vietnam to paint the iconic 'shark's teeth' on the noses of their choppers and one of his brave comrades had just emailed Harrison a picture of his freshly repainted chopper. They had daubed red over the teeth and written "Toothless" underneath the jaws in a startling black.

Not only this comedic "gem" from his colleagues but he was trapped on a stuffy C-17 Globe master with a detachment of GI's on the way to Afghanistan and while he could handle low level helicopter flying one look out of a window had turned him green and gasping for a plastic bag. Once it was full he gasped for air and fell over, spilling its contents all over himself.

"You can't seem to catch a break huh." The statement made Harrison grin for a split second before his insides made another titan effort to redecorate the interior of the huge plane and he retched again. "You need a hand?" He nodded frantically at the voice, whose owner he had yet to see due to the fact that he was on his hands and knees covered in breakfast. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and unceremoniously dragged him to the paltry toilet cube (it didn't qualify as a cubicle in Harrison's eyes) and thrust a water bottle into his hands.

**Astrid POV**

'Was this guy born on a Native American grave or something?' was my overriding thought as I leant next to the door the unfortunate man was washing in. the door clicked and I stood to be met by striking grass-green eyes and a bad smell.

"uuuhhh, sorry I guess?" said the food flecked man. My mind turned several revolutions as I tried to process this. "For what?" He grimaced. "Well I probably shouldn't have fallen over in the first place." "Dude, you got airsickness! Everyone does once in a while." His eyes betrayed signs of panic as he rubbed the back of his neck and visibly deflated. "Yeah, well the, uh… I kind of….." I grew concerned that he was going to throw up again. "uuummmm… im a pilot?" drawing out the last word and steadily increasing the pitch before tailing off.

If my eyebrows had gone any higher they would have breached the pressurized walls of the plane and caused us all to suffocate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rolling Thunder – Chapter 1**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Andyroo here again. The response from the prologue was really encouraging so I'm back for more! I really want to lay out my code of ethics for this story (and hopefully future ones too). On a website like this you have a readymade fan base as well as numerous amateur editors. I intend to use this to the max which means any httyd scenarios you want to see in this, just say and I'll do the best I can. You can also suggest improvements, highlight problems and anything you can put in the reviews character limit!**

**Narrator POV**

"Hey Captain! Pilot says we're beginning out descent!" An exuberant sounding corporal swaggered across the aircraft and frowned at the lack of response. "Cap?" Astrid snapped out of a trance induced by green eyes and disbelief and nodded impatiently at him before rounding back on the now cowering 'pilot'. As she opened her mouth to speak the corporal cut across her. "I've gotta seat reserved for you. Nice and cozy." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and grinned before being flattened by a vicious right hook. "Goddammit Scott I told you to stop coming on to me like that! We're going into combat and I'm your direct superior. Does professionalism mean nothing to you?" Scott leapt at the opening Astrid had unwittingly given him. "I can't help it when I'm around yo…OOOFF!"

The force of the kick lifted him a foot off the floor of the cargo bay and threw him back towards his seat. He crawled back to his seat groaning amongst the jeers and yells of the men of his unit. "Sorry about that uuhh… What's your name?"

**Hiccup POV**

I groaned inwardly. Not only had I made the plane look like a baby food package had exploded but now I had to choose between one embarrassment and another. To a stunning blonde no less! "Harrison Horace Haddock." Her earlier disbelief now switched to a smirk. "Did your parents hate from the off then or did they change it when you got older?" She wasn't allowed to do that! Sarcasm's my thing! I decided to shoot myself in the foot. "Ha ha. You know sarcasm is the lowest form of humour?" The smirk turned evil. Gulp. "That "ha ha" was sarcasm genius. Also I don't think someone called Harrison Horace Haddock who is covered in vomit is allowed to even _try _and insult anyone." Even I had to admit she had me. Damn.

**Narrator POV**

"Just call me Hiccup. Of all the nicknames I ever had it's probably the most fitting right now." "I'm Astrid" She went to shake his hand before remembering he was covered in half digested food. The crew chief paced around the gargantuan plane telling soldiers to "sit down, strap in and shut up." With a brief thanks and awkward pause the two parted to sit at opposite ends of the plane.

3 hours later…

Hiccup threw his possessions into his footlocker, still cursing himself about not plucking up the courage to speak to Astrid while they were offloading. He had reasoned that the muscular guy she punched probably was a romantic interest but she had put her foot down when they deployed.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door flew open with a loud crash and two figures burst in. "Dude, when did you get here?" The male one yelled enthusiastically. "Oh, hey Ruff, Tuff. And not 4 hours ago. Is Fish here yet?" Ruff rolled her eyes and shoved her brother to the side. "He's still pampering your helo." Hiccup was suddenly struck with a vague suspicion that quickly took root. "Is he hiding from me?" Tuff suddenly looked awestruck. "That's spooky man, 'cause like, ten seconds ago out in the hall, Fishlegs said that he wanted to see if you were mad about the paint job and that if you asked he wasn't hiding! ….. wait…" Ruff face palmed noisily and shook her head.

"Francis, I'm not mad! Just hurt, betrayed and annoyed." Hiccup called through the door. A relieved looking giant came in. "In my defence there was a 17% chance you would punch me because of the toothless thing and those aren't odds I'm willing to take."


End file.
